


Pricefield One Shots

by marystuaart



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Soft Girlfriends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triggers, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marystuaart/pseuds/marystuaart
Summary: this is a collection of one shots centered around the relationship of max caufield and chloe price, written by yours truly.





	1. Chapter 1

"You look like hell."

Chloe and Max reunite for the first time since their preteen years.  
(kinda an au, kinda not lmao)

Max was having a bad day. She and Warren had a fight which left her rather emotional and she had decided to take a walk to clear her head. She hadn't noticed that she had walked onto one of the many small paths that Blackwell had hidden but she didn't care, she just kept walking. Walking away from Warren, walking away from her sadness, walking away from everything that she had accomplished back at that damned school. She heard the rustle of leaves a bit of ways away from her and she tried surprise attacking the person who was creeping around but when she went to swing, a hand quickly caught her wrist and squeezed tightly. 

"Max??" She knew that voice. It hadn't changed in the 5 years that they had been separated and she immediately felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"Chloe? What the hell are you doing out here? You don't even go to school here." She retorted, crossing her arms across her chest in a move to be intimidating but the punk girl in front of her just laughed. 

"Yeah you can try all you want to be intimidating Maximus, but it isn't going to work. 5 years changed not a damn thing about you, except for the fact that you actually swung at me, without even knowing who i was. Brave." Chloe mused, giving her an amused look. Max only rolled her eyes in response.

There wasn't a lot that the two girls could discuss that wouldn't feel uncomfortable so they walked the path back to Blackwell in silence, their shoulders knocking against one anothers every few seconds. 

"So what the hell happened to you? You look like hell." She stated bluntly, stepping in front of Max to look at her. She wasn't sure how to reply, she knew some big part of her still trusted Chloe but she had obviously changed appearance wise so who was to say her personality hadn't changed as well? Through watching her though, that possibility seemed very unlikely so she sighed before going into a detailed description of the fight she had with her male best friend, leaving out the part where he had confessed to having feelings for her in the heat of moment for some odd reason. Chloe listened intently, never once taking her eyes off of her throughout the entire retelling of the events that had occurred a mere hour earlier. 

"Well i think he's dumb. You're amazing SuperMax." She said quietly, knocking her shoulder into Max's once more. She rolled her eyes but her face became hot, which led to Chloe teasing her the rest of the way to her dorm. When they stood on the steps, Max was surprised when Chloe threw her arms around her, but she didn't complain as she wrapped her arms around her in return, a small content sigh escaping from her lips.

"Catch ya later, MadMax." Chloe saluted, turning and jumping off the last step. She watched her until she couldn't see the beanie that concealed her bright blue hair anymore and then she went into her dorm. Only Brooke stood in the hallway, and she smiled awkwardly as Max walked by her to get to her room. The hallway was eerily quiet but she didn't feel anything bad around her, she just felt calm. As she walked into the security of her room, she flopped onto her bed and cradled the teddy bear on the bed next to her. 

"You should have saw her Teddy. She's prettier and snarkier than I remember. Maybe that's a good thing, at least she won't cry if i tease her anymore." She laid her bear back in his rightful place and she folded her hands on top of her stomach, staring up at her crudely painted ceiling. She still felt shitty about what happened with Warren but Chloe had made her feel a lot better about the situation. Chloe had always been the only one that could make her feel better when she was a young girl and as she closed her eyes, she smiled at the fact that she was the only one that ever could.


	2. important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the whole thing, friends.

hey uh so i'm going to turn this book into one shots based off tumblr prompts instead of the one sentence quote and then making a mini story with it. I'm currently writing one as we speak so look for it either later tonight or some time tomorrow. sorry for the inactivity, i've just been super duper stressed with school and other things so bare with me please!!  
Also you may get an update for my barchie fic and beronica song fanfic(which I'm also turning into an au prompts book sooner rather than later) so yeah ;))  
your kudos and comments are always appreciated so continue sending love to my fics because it makes me happier than you all know xx


	3. Pumpkin Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe hates Halloween so Max tries to change her mind through an impromptu pumpkin carving session.

Max felt the temperature drop as she walked down the stairs to Chloe’s truck, which idled on the curb of the Blackwell entrance. When she climbed into the bed of the truck, Chloe gave her a smile and waited for her to put her seat-belt on before pulling away from the school and onto the main road. Soft indie music played quietly on the radio and her fingers itched to turn the volume up but she knew that the girl next to her was only being generous so she kept her hands in her lap and fiddled with her fingers to resist the urge. 

“So what do you have planned for us tonight Maxi?” Chloe asked, giving her a sideways glance and a shit eating grin. She knew that Chloe expected this big extravagant agenda that involved breaking the rules and all sorts of trouble of the non legal variety but the truth was, she really had no idea what they were going to do. She had hoped that Chloe would have something planned anyhow due to the fact that she was always prepared with a troublesome plan that completely went against what she had wanted to do. 

“Um I was just thinking we could walk around and admire the various halloween-centric decorations since you know it is my favorite holiday...” She looked at her and was disappointed to see a look of disgust written across her face as her hands gripped the steering wheel.

“Oh come on Maxi you know I despise Halloween. No offense to you or your love for this capitalist holiday but I would rather listen to my step ass tell his war stories.” 

“How can you hate Halloween??????? Halloween is the best holiday, it’s all about creative expression and eating as much candy as you want! You’ve always favored Halloween over Valentine’s day and Easter as far as I remember.” She crossed her arms across her chest and angled her body towards Chloe’s, giving her a hard look. When Chloe didn’t respond, she huffed and looked out the window. As the trees flew past her in a blur, an idea popped into her head and she smiled as she turned towards her.

“Pull into the parking lot of that store over there. I know how we’re spending our Friday night.” Chloe didn’t say anything, she just chuckled and pulled into a parking spot close to the store’s entrance. She jumped out of the truck and rushed over to the driver side door, her hand finding her’s almost instantly. They walked hand in hand into the nearly empty store and continued weaving through the endless aisles until they neared the back of the store, where she knew the halloween related things were located. Chloe went along without protest, until she saw where they were and grinded to a halt, her eyes flashing with irritation.

“Really Max? You have a Halloween related agenda for us tonight? You really are unbelievable.” She scoffed, attempting to tug her hand from Max’s grasp. But she wasn’t giving up so she flashed the puppy eyes she knew Chloe was a sucker for and the older girl sighed but stopped struggling.

“It’s impossible to say no to me even now punk ass. You know it, that’s why you pretend to fake mad because you know that you are 110% soft for me.” She smirked and continued through the aisles, picking up things that coordinated with pumpkin carving such as silly string, carving knives, googly eyes, glue, etc. 

“Well will you at least tell me what we’re going to do tonight so I’m not worried on why you’re buying fucking carving knives.” Max giggled and turned to face her with a 5o watt smile etched across her freckled face.

“We, Chloe Elizabeth Price, are going to carve pumpkins to get you in the Halloween spirit.” 

 

・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・

When they arrived at the Price household, it was kind of eerie. There was no indication that Joyce or David were there, which mad Max slightly nervous as she grabbed the shopping bags and followed Chloe to the front door. She trusted her older friend to protect her but she still felt uneasy as she stepped over the threshold and into the dark house. As she moved along the hallway, Chloe flicked on the multiple light switches, which filled the hallway with a light glow which she was relieved about.

“So we going to carve pumpkins or what MadMax?” Chloe asked playfully, sliding open the door to the back porch. She nodded and followed her onto the small porch, sitting near the light that poured out from inside the house. 

“Okay I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing so you may need to teach me the basics Maxi, I’m sure as hell not an expert like you.” She had a medium sized pumpkin resting on the ground between her legs and a carving knife in her blue polished fingers, slightly spinning it around the tip of her pointer finger. She stifled a laugh at the sight of her punkish best friend with a pumpkin between her legs and a knife dangling from her fingers as she moved closer so that their legs were barely brushing each others and she gave her a rundown of what she was supposed to do to actually carve a pumpkin and not make a mess out of it. Before long, they had both cut the tops off of their pumpkins and were emptying the guts out so it wouldn’t be as messy but Chloe had other plans as she gathered a handful of the gushy insides and launched them right at the side of Max’s head, letting out a hearty laugh at the way they stuck to her face.

“Seriously Chloe??” She asked in disbelief, scraping the sticky seeds(this isn’t meant to sound dirty ya nasties) off of her face and throwing them to the edge of the porch. She scooped a handful of the seeds out of her pumpkin and flung them right at her friend, swelling with pride at the way that they landed right on her chest and began to run into the front of her tank top. Soon, a war ensued, with both girls grabbing as much of the mushy insides as they could and launching them in the vicinity of each other, often times missing because of how hard they were laughing. They settled down after they had run out of guts to throw and fell against each other, still letting out breathy laughs between their intakes of air.

“God Caufield, never thought I would have so much fun ‘carving pumpkins’ with you.” Chloe gasped between laughs, laying her head in the crook of Max’s shoulder to stop herself from laughing. She stopped laughing after about 5 minutes of silence and she let out a sigh as she moved her head away from Max and bent over to begin to clean up the mess from the pumpkins. She rose to her feet and aided Chloe in the clean up process, occasionally letting out giggles as memories from the pumpkin war flashed through her mind. When they finished, they tidied up the porch a tad bit more before retiring to Chloe’s bedroom, flopping onto the bed at the same time.

“I had a lot of fun too Chloe. We should make this a tradition since we’re going to be able to see each other a lot more now.” She didn’t turn her head but she saw the grin form on Chloe’s face from the corner of her eye.

“Whatever you want, Maxipad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no offense but this is probably the cutest pricefield au i've ever written omfl we love soft ass pumpkin carving girlfriends! also not really relevant but Want You Back by 5 Seconds of Summer was the song i was listening to when i wrote this so you all should definitely check it out if you haven't, it's a bop + apparently the new gay anthem to instagram editors lmao which is awesome so yeah, two great reasons right there to give it a quick listen! but, as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated because I'm in a constant state of seeking validation from others so :)))


	4. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as Max can remember, Chloe has been her muse  
> {PART ONE}

When Maxine Caufield first deemed Chloe as her muse, she was 9 and her loyal best friend 10. For her birthday, she had been given a camera, which wasn’t much use of her since she only cared about getting grass stains and being with her girl, but she still graciously accepted the present because she knew she would grow accustomed to it someday anyways. The two were lying in Chloe’s spacious backyard, their hands touching one anothers softly, before the small brunette got an idea. She moved onto her knees and reached for her bag, her nimble fingers closing over the camera resting comfortably inside. 

“Whatcha doing Max?” The blonde asked curiously without opening her eyes. She was startled, which forced her to lose her grip on the object she had been pushing herself to reach for and so she retracted her hand from her bag and casually shrugged her shoulders, avoiding the question. The taller girl sat up and raised an eyebrow, and Max knew she couldn’t keep the truth from her. She sighed before she yanked her bag onto her lap and pulled out the camera, holding it up so that her best friend could get a good look at it. The girl was in awe, but it quickly wore off when she realized what her friend intended to do with said camera. She shook her head roughly, a piece of her hair disengaging itself from the bobby pin she had placed in it before Max’s arrival. 

“No no no, you know how I feel about pictures Maxie.” She said matter of factly, turning her attention to the blades of grass tickling her legs. She began to pull them from their spots in the earth, and the freckled brunette decided now was as good a time as any. She lifted the camera up to her eye and without worrying about the anger her friend was sure to feel about it, she pressed the button on the side, and the unfamiliar click of the shutter capturing this moment led her to believe she had broken it somehow, until the picture slid out and fell onto her jean clad leg. She lifted it with careful fingers, and smiled at the way the light was hitting the blonde strands of hair that fell over Chloe’s face, and the undeniable look that appeared on her face at such a simple action. Before the older girl could see, she slid the Polaroid into her pocket, and she enjoyed what time she had with her friend until she had to go home for the day. Normally, Max would stay at her house, but something weird was happening with her parents, so she had to stay at home for a few things until things had returned to normal for the pair. They embraced as they always did, but something about their hug seemed different, and the smaller girl wasn’t sure if it was something to worry over yet. They went their separate ways, and as soon as she got into the car with her mother, she showed her the picture. Her mother was proud of how well it had turned out, and she praised her all the way home, even showing it to her father, who had the same reaction as her mother did. When it was time for her to go to sleep, she grabbed the scrapbook that contained all the most memorable and significant memories of herself and Chloe, and she tucked the photo safely inside the plastic casing, stepping back to admire her handiwork. She shut the book carefully and placed it back onto the lowest shelf in her closet, before turning out her lights and climbing into bed, her last thought being of Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have officially risen from the dead lmfaooo and im not sure how many people will continue to read and support this, but i'm going to start (hopefully) regularly updating so be ready. please leave kudos and comments because they're extremely important to me and are a huge motivator! hope everyone is well x.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are, as always, greatly appreciated❤


End file.
